


[Podfic] Just Remember

by Shmaylor



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, F/F, High School, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Abby's sixteen when she meets Erin and seventeen when she falls in love with science, with research, with explaining the unexplainable.  Eighteen when she realizes, quite possibly, she’s fallen in love with Erin, too.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8930368) by [petragem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petragem/pseuds/petragem). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII. You can find the full anthology [here](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/297500.html)

  
_cover art by[bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20Just%20Remember.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Just Remember](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8930368)

**Author:** [petragem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/petragem/pseuds/petragem)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 9 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20Just%20Remember.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20Just%20Remember.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
